Máscaras
by julythereza
Summary: Eu não estava muito afim de ir à um baile de máscaras, mas por causa das minhas duas melhores amigas eu fui. E nesse baile eu encontrei um mascarado, sentia que sabia quem ele era, mas era bom demais para ser verdade... Segundo lugar no concurso CFNeH


**N/A: **Olá! Estou aqui com mais uma fic NejiHina! *-*

Postei essa fic faz um tempão já, ela foi segundo lugar no Concurso CFNeH do orkut. 8D

Espero que gostem dela porque eu adorei escrevê-la!

Boa leitura. 3

* * *

><p><strong>Máscaras<strong>

A melhor coisa de um baile de _máscaras_ no colégio é que você não pode ser reconhecido por ninguém, pelo menos a não ser que você deixe saber que é você por baixo da máscara. O legal é que não precisa ser você, pode fingir ser outra pessoa e talvez isso ajude a deixar a minha timidez de lado e cair na gandaia como Sakura e Ino me insistiram para fazer. Na verdade eu não estava querendo ir àquele baile, foram as minhas duas melhores amigas que me cobraram um monte de favores, me deixando sem escapatória. E quem sabe eu não dançava sem querer com ele, meu...

- Oh Hinata, você teve sorte de achar essa máscara prateada, é linda! – Sakura exclamou me tirando dos meus devaneios e pegando a minha máscara que estava na penteadeira do quarto.

- Pois é Sakura-chan, foi um achado naquela loja. – concordei com ela admirando a minha máscara por um momento. Ela era num tom cinza prateado e toda detalhada com strass ao redor dos olhos...

- Mas eu gostei mais da minha azul! – Ino falou já com a máscara dela e realmente tinha ficado muito bonita nela.

- A minha rosa também é bonita... Nós vamos arrasar nesse baile de _máscaras_! – Sakura falou já pegando a máscara dela.

- Realmente vamos, apesar de eu achar que eles irão nos identificar pelo cabelo... – falei maquiando os olhos de frente para o espelho.

- Não seja tão pessimista Hinata! Vamos é nos divertir sem nos importamos com isso, já vamos muito bem disfarçadas com as _máscaras_ e as roupas, nem irão perceber a gente naquele meio todo. – a loira falou ficando ao meu lado para se maquiar também.

Eu estava vestindo um vestido roxo com vários detalhes em prata, que dava certinho com o tom da máscara. Ino vestia um azul e branco, mais curto que o meu e Sakura, um vestido rosa. Todos eram rodados e tinham detalhes variados, nenhum era do mesmo modelo que o outro, o meu, por exemplo, tinha um espartilho roxo escuro e o vestido delas não tinham espartilho nenhum, eram com pregas ou detalhes em pedraria.

Rapidamente nós terminamos de nos aprontar e saímos da casa de Ino, indo para o carro dela, um motorista nos esperava pacientemente. Ele abriu a porta para que nós entrássemos e sentamo-nos cuidadosamente com medo de amassarmos os nossos vestidos. O caminho para o baile foi silencioso, cada uma estava com o pensamento fixo no que aconteceria quando chegássemos lá e provavelmente nos separaríamos para que não descobríssemos que éramos as _três mosqueteiras_, como éramos conhecidas no colégio.

Quando entramos no ginásio, o som estava alto e as luzes piscavam sem parar, típico de boates e festas badaladas, mas que eu não gostava muito, na verdade nem um pouco. Apesar disso, entramos e nos separamos, eu fui pegar um pouco de ponche, Sakura se engraçou com alguém que parecia ser o Sai e Ino, talvez estivesse atrás de Shikamaru, não sei. Só sei que eu me sentei numa das mesas e fiquei um longo tempo lá, tomando o meu ponche. Sempre fui anti-social e não me importava em ser, às vezes sentia olhares sobre mim, mas não dava atenção, entretanto, um deles chamou a minha atenção e eu me prendi no olhar dele. O garoto que parecia mais um homem, vestia uma fantasia do Zorro e é claro que estava mascarado, não consegui ver a cor dos olhos dele, mas parecia não me ser desconhecido. Pessoas entraram no meu campo de visão e o _Zorro_ sumiu, um tanto desanimada voltei para o meu ponche.

Estava concentrada no pouco líquido vermelho que sobrara no meu copo e me assustei quando alguém puxou a cadeira da mesa onde eu estava, sentando-se enquanto me olhava, ninguém menos que o _Zorro_ tinha se reunido ao meu mundinho chato e sem graça de quem fora obrigada a vir para um baile de _máscaras_.

- Se divertindo? – perguntou a voz melodiosa a minha frente e não desconhecida, pelo menos era o que meu íntimo dizia, mas eu não conseguia identificar de quem era.

- Muito! – respondi um tanto sarcástica tentando enxergar melhor ele, aonde ele se sentara era um tanto escuro e eu não estava conseguindo enxergar-lo direito, sem contar que eu nem conseguia ver direito o rosto dele, mas a máscara preta se destacava e o chapéu dele, era 'O' _Zorro_ sem dúvida.

- Por que não está com as meninas? – ele perguntou-me num tom meio preocupado.

Então ele sabia quem eu era, pois ficava óbvio que ele falara de Sakura e Ino.

- Concordamos em nos separar para que ninguém suspeitasse quem somos, mas pelo que eu vejo não deu muito certo. – respondi-lhe voltando o meu olhar para a taça de ponche na minha mão.

- Não diga isso, deu certo sim, mas você toda desanimada assim... Bem, eu te reconheço, porque presto atenção em você mais do que deveria. – safado! Estava se aproveitando do baile de _máscaras_.

- Ótimo, e quem é você? – perguntei desalentada, olhando-o atentamente.

- Eu sou o _Zorro_. – me respondeu num tom brincalhão.

- Oh, eu não sabia! – exclamei irônica colocando a mão na boca, me fingindo surpresa – Quem é a pessoa por baixo dessa máscara que conseguiu me identificar tão bem? – perguntei de novo, encarando-o.

A luz iluminou-o por um momento, mas ele fechou os olhos na mesma hora, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. _Eu conhecia aquele sorriso_, sabia que conhecia. Coloque essa cabeça para funcionar Hyuuga!

- Oh, que feio _Hinata_, não conseguiu me identificar. – tremi quando ele proferiu o meu nome de um jeito irreconhecível e ao mesmo tempo reconhecível, senti que faltava algum complemento, mas não dei atenção. Seria bom demais para ser verdade.

- Você está escondido no escuro, está parecendo o Batman. – comentei azeda.

- Eu pensei em vir com essa fantasia, mas achei muito comum. – deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo presunçoso.

- O Zorro também é comum. – falei.

- É, pode até ser, mas eu gostei da fantasia e acabei vindo assim, fim. – explicou-me.

- Dê uma dica de quem é você. – pedi olhando-o esperançosa.

- Assim não tem graça _Hyuuga_. – ele falou rindo e frisando o Hyuuga, novamente não dei atenção, _não era ele!_ Ou podia ser?

- Hunf. Não tem graça você saber quem eu sou sendo que eu não sei quem você é. – reclamei.

O _Zorro_ se levantou e parou ao meu lado, estendendo a mão com a luva preta.

- Vamos dançar. – me pediu, parecia mais uma ordem – Você tem que se divertir. – acrescentou suavemente.

Se ele fosse um pouco mais para o lado... Eu poderia ver o rosto dele melhor. Levei em conta o que ele me falou e segurei a mão dele, seja lá quem fosse parecia que queria apenas que eu me divertisse. Fomos para o meio da pista de dança, _música romântica_. Quanta maldade! Nem sei quem era ele e teria que dançar aquilo, eu não ia voltar para a mesa. Começamos a tentar dançar, falei para ele que não era muita boa, mas ele me ignorou passando a mão pela minha cintura e segurando a minha mão. Eu avisei, se eu pisar no pé dele, a culpa não é minha. Mas o _Zorro_ era um bom condutor e aos poucos eu fui subindo meu olhar para encará-lo. O perfume dele me fez reconhece-lo, aquele cheiro eu não esquecia de jeito nenhum, eu me aconcheguei melhor no peito dele, sem me importar com o que seria dito depois e me permiti sussurrar seu nome.

- _Neji_... – pude ouvi-lo rir e beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

Dançamos uma, duas, três músicas... Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei daquele jeito com ele, na verdade eu não me importaria de ficar assim para sempre, mas começou uma música mais animada e fomos obrigados a nos separar, com desagrado eu o fiz e olhei para o rosto inexpressivo dele. Os olhos iguais aos meus brilharam quando encontraram o meu olhar e eu me lembrei do que ele dissera há pouco: _Bem, eu te reconheço, porque presto atenção em você mais do que deveria._ Neji tinha se declarado indiretamente para mim ou era apenas impressão minha?

- Que tal se fossemos lá para fora? – sugeriu segurando a minha mão.

- Ótimo. – concordei.

Ele me puxou pela mão e saímos do ginásio. O céu estava num azul escuro lindo, várias estrelas e uma meia lua emoldurando o céu. Nos sentamos em um dos bancos que tinha por ali, um apoiado nas costas do outro, entretanto sem soltarmos as mãos.

- Como me reconheceu? – ele perguntou.

Eu ponderei se devia responder-lhe a verdade, que foi pelo cheiro ou pelas pistas que ele me deu em nossa curta conversa, mas não consegui pensar em algo a não ser no que ele me dissera.

- Por que me observa? – perguntei sem dar atenção para a exclamação de surpresa que ele soltou assim que ouviu a minha pergunta.

Neji se virou, sentando-se corretamente no banco e eu fiz o mesmo, olhei para o rosto dele, estava inexpressivo novamente, então insisti com a pergunta.

- Por que me observa _Neji_? – perguntei novamente, acrescentando o nome dele para ver se surtia algum efeito.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. – ele disse para si mesmo e olhou para o céu, sem deixar ao certo que eu visse a sua expressão.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, cada um com os seus pensamentos. Eu apertei a mão dele que ainda estava junto com a minha, chamando a atenção do _meu primo_.

- Eu queria dançar com você essa noite. – falei sem olhar para ele, olhando à minha frente.

- Dançar comigo? Por quê? – perguntou.

- Talvez não fosse apenas dançar e sim passar um tempo com você. – não dei atenção à pergunta dele e dessa vez, ele não me perguntou nada, fiquei em silêncio apenas sentindo meu coração bater, bater mais acelerado do que devia.

Ele segurou meu pulso e levou a minha mão até o tórax dele, pude sentir o coração dele, batendo tão acelerado quanto o meu.

- Consegue sentir? – perguntou-me, fiz um aceno afirmativo encarando-o sem entender o que ele queria com aquilo – Ele só fica desse jeito quando estou perto de você.

Eu podia dizer que o meu coração estava batendo assim também, eu podia dizer tanta coisa... Mas não consegui, apenas fiquei encarando-o sem expressão, talvez prestando atenção no rosto dele com aquela máscara, talvez tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali e finalmente eu consegui entender o que ele queria me dizer com aquilo, algo que eu também estava sentindo...

_- Estamos apaixonados um pelo outro._ – falei num sussurro.

_- Estamos?_ – ele perguntou, sem entender – Você está falando no plural ou...

- Não estrague o momento Neji! – ralhei com ele, recebendo um belo sorriso dele que me fez ficar deslumbrada por um momento – Você não deveria me bei...? – comecei, mas não foi necessário que eu concluísse a minha frase.

Neji tomou os meus lábios com sofreguidão como vários casais faziam e fariam naquela noite, sem se importar em sermos vistos e se fossemos, problema de quem viu. Sem contar que estávamos de _máscaras_ e aquilo estava me deixando mais desinibia, mais confiante. Eu deixei me embalar por aquele beijo, o primeiro de muitos que estavam por vir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que tenham gostado! *-*

Aguardo reviews com a opinião, se a fic merecer, é claro. 3

Ela tem capa, aqui a capinha linda dela. hihi

http:/27(ponto)media(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com/tumblr_m0scosYD7e1ql2ko6o1_400(ponto)jpg


End file.
